Chrysalis - Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei
by RS-MMFFs
Summary: Die Chrysalis ist die deutsche Magierschule und hat eine sehr lange Tradition. Doch diese Tradition bringt Probleme hervor mit dem sich die Schüler dieser Schule selbst in der heutigen Zeit noch herumschlagen müssen. (MMFF geschlossen)
1. Prolog

Prolog

September 1993

Chrysalis - Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei

Einzelne Schritte, welche auf dem losen Kiesweg für Geräusche sorgten, durchbrachen die Stille der Nacht. Das bleiche, fast schon schneeweiße Haar der Schülerin, welche diesen passierte, reflektierte das seichte Mondlicht und wirkte geradezu unnatürlich. Dennoch trug sie diese farblosen Strähnen schon seit ihrer Geburt. Oft genug hatte sie Versucht ein wenig Farbe hinein zu bringen, doch meist hielten diese nicht länger als ein oder zwei Haarwäschen.

Am Ende des Weges ragte ein großer Turm empor, welcher es fast schaffte es mit der Höhe der Berge aufzunehmen, die ihre Schule einkesselten wie ein Schutzschild.

Adele genoss den frischen Wind sichtlich, der ihr entgegenschlug. Zum Glück war sie ein wenig früher losgelaufen, weswegen vermutlich auch noch keine Schüler auf dem Weg waren. Doch die beinahe vollkommene Stille wurde schon bald von einem Paar eilenden Schritten durchbrochen und ließ sie laut seufzen.

„Adele, warte!", rief die weibliche Stimme so laut, dass sie nicht mal so hätte tun können, als habe sie es nicht gehört. Augenrollend kam sie zum Stehen und drehte sich zu der Stimme um. Wie bereits erwartet kam ihr ein blondes Mädchen entgegengerannt und hielt schweratmend vor ihr inne, um wieder zu Atem zu kommen. Dabei hatte sie die Hände auf die Oberschenkel gestützt und ihr Atem ging schwer.

„Netter Versuch... vor mir da zu sein... aber das wird nichts", brachte sie bloß stoßweise hervor und stemmte ihre Hände dann in die Seiten.

Adele strich sich einige weiße Strähnen hinters Ohr und blickte ihre Sitznachbarin stirnrunzelnd an.

„Ich bin doch immer vor dir da gewesen", meinte diese irritiert und erinnerte sich zurück an die letzten Schuljahre. Adele war immer pünktlich gewesen, wenn nicht sogar zu früh, ganz im Gegenteil zu Beth, welche sich gerne mal verspätete, weil ihr make up nicht richtig saß.

Mit einigen Handgriffen strich sich Beth das zerzauste Haar wieder glatt und richtete ihre Uniform.

„Das war ja auch bevor wir einen neuen Lehrer bekommen haben", erwiderte diese zwinkernd und deutete Adele neben ihr zum Turm zu laufen.

Adele lächelte ein wenig kläglich. Ja der beliebte, neue Lehrer. Jeder wollte seine Aufmerksamkeit und sogar die Schülerinnen, die sonst zu spät kamen und kein Interesse an diesem Unterricht zeigten, waren auf einmal viel aktiver. Nur um auf sich aufmerksam zu machen.

„Der Lehrer hat es dir echt angetan oder?", fragte Adele leise, während sie mit einer Haarsträhne spielte.

„Ja. Warum darf ich nicht auch in seine Nachhilfe gehen", meckerte Beth und Adele seufzte erneut.

„Du gehörst zu den besten in dem Fach. Du hast nichts in der Nachhilfe verloren", murmelte die Weißhaarige und ließ ihren Blick auf den Turm schweifen.

Ihre Schule war wirklich nicht mit der größten Schule für Magie und Zauberei zu vergleichen, doch sie liebte es hier. Es gab zwar größere Wege zwischen einzelnen Gebäuden und manchmal mussten sie auch zu speziellen Einrichtungen fahren, dennoch hatte die Chrysalis ihren eigenen Charme.

Beth schnaubte laut und schnitt eine Grimasse.

„Womöglich sollte ich absichtlich ein wenig nachlassen, um das zu ändern", bemerkte sie unschuldig und stupste Adele mit ihrem Ellenbogen an.

Adele seufzte. „Denkst du damit wäre er stolz auf dich?", fragte Adele. „Wenn ich könnte würde ich ihn durch mein Wissen beeindruckend. Aber ich bin zu schlecht."

Die Blondine zu Adeles rechten, machte ein nachdenkliches Gesicht und verschränkte die Arme hinter ihrem Rücken.

„Ja, meinst du das wirkt?", fragte sie grübelnd und drehte der Weißhaarigen ihren Kopf zu. „Was denkst du, wie seine Nachhilfe so ist?", fragte diese nun aufgeregt und machte eine anzügliche Geste mit ihren Augenbrauen. „Denkst du, er ist streng und versohlt dir den Hintern?", kicherte sie und musterte Adele schmunzelnd.

„Ich weiß nicht. Wir werden sehen wie sein Unterricht ist", murmelte Adele nachdenklich und blickte zu der großen Tür, die sie in den Turm bringen würde. Die Stufen hinauf hatten sie schon hinter sich gebracht.

Sie musste zugeben, dass auch sie ein wenig aufgeregt auf den neuen Lehrer war. Sie hatte ihn lediglich am gestrigen Abend, beim gemeinsamen Abendmahl, sehen können, wo neue Lehrer in der Regel vorgestellt wurden. Ein wirklicher Eindruck war es jedoch nicht. Natürlich gab es bereits Getuschel und stumme Seufzer der pubertierenden Mädchen, doch wirklich kennen tat ihn noch niemand.

Noch einmal richtete Beth sich zurecht, vermutlich in der wilden Erwartung auf den neuen Professor zu treffen, doch als Adele die Türen öffnete, musste sie feststellen, dass der Raum noch leer war.

Genervt stöhnte Beth auf und warf ihre Umhängetasche auf den Tisch, um sich gleich daneben auf die Platte zu setzen.

Adele seufzte und blickte sich in dem kleinen, runden Raum um. Er war gemütlich und die Tafel für alle gut sichtbar. Neben dieser gab es eine Tür die hinauf zur Sternwarte führte. Ob sie dieses Mal öfter die Sterne beobachten würden? Adele liebte es, doch sie wusste, dass es unter anderem Beth zu langweilig war. Aber was erwartete sie von einer Sechzehnjährigen? Auch wenn sie nur 1 Jahr älter war, als ihre Mitschüler fühlte es sich doch manchmal an wie Äonen.

„Hoffentlich ist er noch da, bevor der Rest der Idioten hier ankommt", grummelte Beth mit dem Blick aus dem Fenster gerichtet. Adele folgte diesem und konnte in der Ferne erkennen, wie der Großteil ihrer Astronomieklasse, erst jetzt das Hauptgebäude verließen, auf dem Weg zum Turm.

„Keine Sorge, ist er", kam die plötzliche, tiefe Stimme, gefolgt von Schritten, welche den durch eines der Nebenzimmer kamen.

Adele verdrehte die Augen und ließ sich auf den Stuhl fallen. „Ein über pünktlicher Lehrer ist hier selten", bemerkte sie mit einem Seufzen und packte ihre Sachen auf den Tisch.

Beth rutschte ruckartig vom Tisch, um sich ordentlich auf den Stuhl neben Adele zu setzen. Vielsagend und mit einem breiten Grinsen, stupste sie ihre Freundin an und zuckte die Augenbrauen. Vermutlich erwartete sie, Adele sei ebenso aus dem Häuschen, wie sie. Doch irgendwie fühlte sich alles so an wie immer. Zumindest noch.

„Ich dachte, die Gebäude hier wären schwerer zu finden und deswegen bin ich früher los. Gewöhnt euch lieber nicht dran", erklärte er mit einem unterschwelligem Lachen, als er gerade heraustrat und begann etwas an die Tafel zu schreiben. Sein braunes Haar, welches ein wenig länger war, sah trotz allem überraschend ordentlich aus und auch sonst wirkte er seriös, als wäre das hier nicht sein erster Tag als Lehrer.

Und er wirkte viel zu jung.

Adele hatte ihm bei der Feier nicht sehr viel Beachtung geschenkt und musterte ihn daher nun intensiv.

Jetzt verstand sie, warum so viele Mädchen auf ihn flogen. Er war kaum älter als sie.

„Wie wird man denn so jung Lehrer?", platzte es aus Adele hervor und sie bereute ihre Frage fast.

Ein wenig überrumpelt rutschte der Mann mit der Kreide aus, wobei sie ihm kurz aus der Hand fiel, doch er konnte sie noch rechtzeitig wieder auffangen.

„Ähm...", setze er unsicher an und lachte ein wenig unbehaglich. „Ich nehme das mal als Kompliment, aber ich bin schon alt genug", erklärte er und wandte sich ab, um weiter zu schreiben.

Adele musste grinsen. „36", riet sie ins Blaue und wartete auf seine Reaktion.

Er hielt inne, ohne sich zu ihr umzudrehen und neigte den Kopf ein wenig, als würde er nachdenken.

„Nah dran, aber irgendwie auch nicht. 32", korrigierte er und legte die Kreide wieder ab, als er fertig war.

„Wirklich? Dann müssen Sie ja richtig gut sein. Soweit ich weiß dauert es doch sehr lange, bis man Lehrer wird", murmelte Adele, die es gar nicht richtig glauben konnte. Erst 32? Er war wirklich echt jung.

Er lachte leise und klopfte sich die Hände ab, um die Kreidespuren loszuwerden.

„Ich habe direkt nach meinem Abschluss mit der Lehre angefangen", er hielt inne und runzelte kurz die Stirn. „Moment. Ist das eine Beleidigung, wenn du mich doch älter eingeschätzt hast?", fragte er mit einem nicht ernst gemeinten, feindseligem Ton.

Verwirrt blickte Beth zwischen Adele und dem Professor hin und her.

Adele grinste. „Vielleicht zweifele ich auch an ihren Qualifikationen?", fragte sie unschuldig und schien Beth einfach zu ignorieren.

Eine Weile blickte er sie mit einem leichten Lächeln an und schien sie erst jetzt genauer zu mustern.

„Ich hoffe, dass ich diese Zweifel beseitigen kann, Miss...?", setzte er an und blickte kurz auf eine Liste, die er vor sich liegen hatte.

„Adele Dallilia", erklärte sie mit einem breiten Grinsen und dann kamen die Schüler in den Raum gestürmt.

Sie konnte erkennen, wie er bei ihrem Namen schluckte, den Blick noch immer auf die Liste gerichtet.

Der Raum wurde belegter und nahm an Geräuschkulisse zu. Viele, die sich begrüßten und sich freuten nach den Ferien wieder gemeinsam zusammen sein zu können. Einige beschwerten sich über die späten Zeiten in denen der Astronomieunterricht stattfand und die restlichen schienen noch im provisorischem Koma gefangen zu sein.

„Was zur Hölle sollte das denn?", kam es mit einem energischem Flüstern von Beth, die sich soweit über den Tisch lehnte, dass sie schon beinahe auf Adeles Schoß lag.

„Was weiß ich denn", murmelte Adele und beobachtete die andere Schüler gelangweilt.

Sie fragte sich wirklich, wie dieser Unterricht und vor allem die Nachhilfe verlaufen würde. Eventuell konnte es sogar richtig lustig, mit diesen Lehrer werden. Er war ihr irgendwie sympathisch. Zumindest zu einem gewissen Teil.

Beths skeptischen Blick mit der hochgezogenen Augenbraue, versuchte sie auszublenden. Sie wusste genau was folgen würde, da sie diesen Gesichtsausdruck schon kannte. Dasselbe Gesicht was sie immer machte, wenn sie versuchte Adele aus der Reserve zu locken.

Sie wollte gerade Luft holen, um Widerspruch zu geben, als sich plötzlich jemand vor die beiden Mädchen auf den Tisch setzte.

„Ich hab dich beim Essen gestern vermisst", bemerkte der junge Mann an Adele gewandt und machte es sich auf dem Tisch bequem.

Adele seufzte und verdrehte innerlich die Augen. „Ich hatte keinen Hunger", erklärte sie und verriet nicht, dass sie absichtlich später Essen gegangen war, um ihm nicht über den Weg zu laufen. Sie hatte wirklich keine Lust mehr auf seine ständigen Annäherungsversuche.

Zusätzlich hatte sie das Gefühl von einem Augenpaar förmlich erdolcht zu werden.

Womöglich nicht nur sie, aber das änderte wohl nicht allzu viel.

„Der zweite Schultag und schon so eingeschnappt?", fragte er und legte den Kopf ein wenig schief.

„Würden sie sich bitte auf die Stühle setzten, wie alle anderen normalen Schüler auch?", ertönte plötzlich die Stimme des Professors an den jungen Mann gewandt. Dieser schien es jedoch zu ignorieren und hielt den Blick musternd auf Adele gerichtet. Sie konnte sehen wie der Lehrer augenrollend dazu ansetzte zu ihm zu gehen, als plötzlich ein Papierball durch den Raum flog und den Jungen am Kopf traf.

„Setz dich hin du Idiot!", rief die weibliche Stimme von der wohl auch die bösen Blicke ausgingen. Als Adele sich zu dieser nach hinten drehte, erkannte sie das Mädchen mit den hellbraun, gewelltem Haar, den blauen Augen und der grauen Wollmütze wieder.

Es war nichts neues, dass die Zwillingsschwester des Jungen, namens Ethan, etwas gegen Adele und ihre Freunde hatte und insbesondere gegen die Schwärmerei ihres Bruders für sie. Dennoch verstand Adele nicht wirklich wieso dem so war.

Vielleicht lag es aber auch daran, dass Ethans Schwester nicht gerade beliebt war. Im Gegensatz zu Adele.

Diese konnte mit fast jedem aus der Klasse gut umgehen und sie war auch auf jeder Party, die stieg, eingeladen. Selbst bei den höheren und niedrigeren Klassen.

Mit einem leicht gereizten Gesichtsausdruck blieb er sitzen und versuchte seine Schwester zu ignorieren, bis diese nach vorne kam und ihn an seinem Ohr zurück auf deren Sitzplatz in die hinteren Reihen zog. Dabei hörte sie das gedämpfte Gemurmel das hauptsächlich aus: „Du bist so peinlich!" und „Muss es gerade sie sein?" bestand.

Beth blickte den beiden stirnrunzelnd hinterher, wobei sie Adele einen vielsagenden Blick zuwarf.

„Die Fraser-Zwillinge werden auch nicht normaler mit den Jahren", flüsterte sie zu ihrer Freundin und kicherte leise.

Adele seufzte und legte ihren Kopf auf ihre Arme, die sie auf den Tisch gelegt hatte, ab. „Nein. Dabei habe ich so gehofft", murmelte sie ein wenig erschlagen, richtete aber ihren Blick auf den Unterricht. „Ein wenig Langeweile könnte mir echt mal wieder gut tun", seufzte sie leise und Beth kicherte.

„Langweilig wird es sicher nicht werden", erklärte sie und an ihrem Unterton war klar, dass sie den Lehrer nicht zuhören, ihn aber die ganze Zeit anstarren würde.

Schon das nervte Adele wieder. Sie versuchte wirklich in diesem beknackten Fach besser zu werden, doch das war nicht einfach!

Der Professor begann sich vorzustellen und einzelne Grundlagen zu erklären. Jedenfalls ging Adele davon aus, denn sie verstand recht wenig von dem, was geredet wurde. Irgendwas mit Koordinaten und Sternen, war auf jeden Fall dabei.

„Ich wette du bist jetzt froh Nachhilfe zu bekommen", flüsterte Beth abwesend, ohne den Blick von dem Lehrer zu nehmen. Dabei hatte sie ihr typisches, dämliches Grinsen im Gesicht. Adele wartete förmlich darauf, dass ihr der Speichel aus dem Mundwinkel tropfte.

„Ehrlich gesagt wäre es mir lieber, wenn du den Mund hältst, so dass ich mitbekomme, was er sagt", murrte sie. Sie hasste es Nachhilfe zu bekommen. Dabei war es egal das der Lehrer so jung war und scheinbar einen recht guten Unterrichtsstil besaß. Sie wollte ihre freie Zeit wirklich anders nutzen!

„Also bitte", schnaubte Beth und drehte sich zu Adeles Seite, wobei sie stirnrunzelnd auf ein kleines Stück zusammengefalteten Papier blickte, das ihr von der hinteren Reihe entgegen gehalten wurde.

„Für Adele", flüsterte der Junge gelangweilt und warf ihn Beth auf den Schoß.

Diese nahm ihn noch immer stirnrunzelnd in die Hand und schielte zu ihrer Freundin, welche es ebenfalls mitbekommen hatte.

„Sieht so aus, als hättest du Post", scherzte sie und schob das Papier unauffällig in den Schoß der Weißhaarigen.

Stirnrunzelnd entfaltete sie diesen und las, was darauf stand.

‚Was machst du heute nach dem Unterricht?

\- Ethan'

Adele seufzte leise und knüllte den Brief zusammen. Sie würde Nachhilfe haben! Das wusste Ethan genau! Außerdem wollte sie lernen und vielleicht auf die Jahresauftaktsparty der höheren Klassen. Sie war zu mehreren kleineren und größeren Partys eingeladen.

Und jede dieser Termine schien für sie angenehmer zu sein, als ein Treffen mit diesem Egomanen.

„Hiobsbotschaft?", fragte Beth skeptisch und wandte ihren Blick fast wie magnetisch angezogen wieder auf den Professor.

Anfangs war es ja noch süß gewesen. Irgendwie. Doch mittlerweile waren seine Annäherungsversuche nur noch lächerlich und nervig.

Adele blickte kurz zu Beth und zuckte die Schultern. „Unwichtig", murmelte sie und konzentrierte sich wieder auf den Unterricht.

Diese Antwort schien Beth zu reichen, denn sie fragte nicht mehr nach. Wenn sie überhaupt noch auf diesem Planeten anwesend war. Adele hatte eher das Gefühl, dass sie vermutlich gerade in irgendwelchen hypothetischen Fantasien rumtobte. Doch das war umso besser für sie. Dann könnte sie sich womöglich endlich auf den Unterricht konzentrieren, ohne abgelenkt zu werden.

Doch, obwohl sie sich auf den Unterricht konzentrierte, konnte sie den Gespräche der anderen einfach nicht ausblenden und hatte am Ende kaum etwas verstanden.

Sie hasste es wirklich. Das war bei ihr ein ziemliches großes Problem. Meist konnte sie sich nicht auf eine Sache konzentrieren, sondern auf zu viele und dann gerieten einige in den Hintergrund. Das passierte oft bei langweiligem Unterricht. Dann schweifte ihr Geist ab. Was auch der Grund war, warum sie zu oft Nachhilfe nehmen musste!

Sie sollte nach dem Unterricht länger bleiben, um zu fragen, wie die Nachhilfe hier lief.

Der Theorieteil, der heute wohl die Hauptrolle in Astronomie spielte, ging schnell vorbei. Wenigstens angenehmer, als wenn er sich so sehr ziehen würde, wie sonst immer.

Beth und die anderen Mädchen waren still gewesen, weil sie damit beschäftigt waren, sich in ihrem Speichel zu suhlen. Nur die Jungs waren diejenigen, die für Getuschel und Ablenkung sorgten, was der neue Professor jedoch streng zu untersagen wusste.

So war es doch manchmal still und Adele schnappte mehr auf, als in den üblichen Stunden. Was auch an der angenehmen Stimme des Lehrers lag.

Trotzdem freute sie sich, als der Unterricht vorbei war und sich alle erhoben.

Viele machten extra langsam, um den Lehrer noch eine Weile beobachten zu können, doch dieser machte deutlich, dass er wollte, dass sie verschwanden.

Bis auf Adele, die er laut zu sich rief.

Die Blicke ihrer Mitschülerinnen würden wohl töten, wenn sie es könnten.

Adele schluckte und hielt inne. Ihre Tasche fest umklammert und den Atem anhaltend.

Kurz schloss sie die Augen in dem Versuch sich zu beruhigen. Es war vermutlich wegen der Nachhilfe. Was sollte es auch sonst sein? Ein wenig misstrauisch hob sie den Blick zu dem Professor, während die anderen sich durch den engen Ausgang verabschiedeten.

Der Mann schien sie bereits beobachtet zu haben, während Adele nicht hingesehen hatte, da er bloß eine Augenbraue hob.

Ja... sie konnte wirklich nachvollziehen wieso so viele der Mädchen sich nicht konzentrieren konnten, bei dem Gesicht... und dem Körper... Ausstrahlung... na das konnten ja ein paar schöne Jahre werden.

Ihr möchtet gerne mitmachen?

Informationen findet ihr hier:

Oder schreibt uns einfach an. chrysalis/steckbriefe/


	2. Kapitel 1

Kapitel 1

1994

Liv strich sich ihre blonden, leicht gewollten Haare zurück und richtete ihre Umhängetasche, die ein wenig an ihrem hüftlangen Haar zog, ehe sie noch einmal kontrollierte, ob sie auch alles dabei hatte.

Einige Dinge waren bereits auf die Schule geschickt wurden und so hatte sie nur noch die Umhängetasche und einen kleinen Rollkoffer bei sich.

Eigentlich wäre sie lieber nach Hogwarts gegangen, doch auch die Chrysalis hatte einen recht guten Ruf. Außerdem war sie wesentlich näher, als Hogwarts. Dennoch hätte sie gern einmal dem berühmten Zaubrer Dumbledor getroffen.

Doch jetzt stand sie mit vielen anderen Kindern in ihrem Alter und auch älteren, hier am Ufer und wartete darauf, dass es endlich losging.

Sie hatte Geschichten gehört, dass es nach Hogwarts einen Zug gab. Hier aber würden sie ein Schiff betreten.

Nebel zog auf und Liv fröstelte ein wenig. Er kam vom Wasser, dass sich Meterweit vor ihr erstreckte und zog ganz langsam auf sie zu.

Stimmen wurden laut und Glühwürmchen mischten sich in den Nebel.

Liv riss ihre großen blaugrünen Augen auf, als sie einen Schatten im Nebel erkannte. Etwas Riesiges kam auf sie zu.

Sie schluckte. Niemals hätte sie erwartet, dass dem wirklich so war. Wie sollte ein Schiff auch bitte auf diesem See auftauchen? Immerhin gab es keine Verbindung zum Meer. Es war nur ein riesiger See!

Aber vielleicht war es deshalb nur an diesen speziellen, magischen Tagen möglich hier einzusteigen?

Es wirkte gar nicht so groß, als wäre es in der Lage alle anwesenden Schüler zu transportieren. Doch ihre Mutter, welche im Gegensatz zu ihrem Vater eine Hexe war, hatte ihr schon oft erzählt, dass die Dinge in der magischen Welt anders waren, als sie schienen. Sie spürte eine Hand auf ihrer Schulter, während sie noch immer nicht in der Lage war ihren Blick von dem wunderschönen Anblick abzuwenden.

„Mach dir nicht so viele Gedanken", hörte Liv die tiefe Stimme ihres Vaters, der wohl ihren Gesichtsausdruck bemerkt hatte. Er war schon immer eher der ausgelassenere Typ, der im Gegensatz zu ihrer Mutter eher ein Freigeist war.

„Du schickst uns sofort eine Eule, wenn du angekommen bist, verstanden? Und vergiss nicht, keine klebrigen Sachen wie Karamell zu essen!", erklärte ihre Mutter, Malin besorgt und zog ihre Tochter in eine feste Umarmung. Liv verdrehte innerlich die Augen. Nur ungern erinnerte sie sich daran, wie sie einmal eine Tafel Schokolade verspeist hatte, die mit Karamell gefüllt war. Sie hatte Stunden damit zugebracht den klebstoffartigen Schleim aus ihrer Zahnspangen zu fummeln. Als würde sie ihre Zahnspangen sonst mögen. Das Ding aus Metall, was in ihren Zähnen verankert war, konnte sie nicht ausstehen. Doch bei Schokolade wurde sie immer schwach. Trotzdem wusste sie, dass ihre Mutter es nur gut meinte.

Vielleicht gab es auch Schokolade, ohne Karamell. Oder heiße Schokolade, die sie trinken konnte. Das machte ihr am wenigsten Ärger.

Generell fragte sie sich, wie die Reise an Bord dieses Schiffes wohl verlaufen würde.

Dieses kam immer näher und Liv konnte einen riesigen Mast mit Segel erkennen. Ihr klappte der Mund auf, als das Schiff vor ihnen anlegte und eine Holzplanke einfach so hinab gelassen wurden.

Sofort setzten sich die älteren Schüler mit ihren Sachen in Bewegung und stürmten förmlich auf das Schiff.

„Ich habe die Chrysalis so vermisst", hörte sie eine junge Frauenstimme und beobachtete, wie eine weißhaarige, junge Frau mit ihren Koffern auf das Schiff zu trat.

Ihre Haare waren auffällig genug, damit Liv sie in Erinnerung behielt, doch ansonsten wirkte sie so normal, wie alle anderen hier.

Mit einem Satz wurde Liv wieder aus ihren Gedanken gerissen.

„Hast du mir überhaupt zu?", fragte ihre Mutter besorgt und löste die Umarmung, um Liv einige dunkelblonde Wellen aus dem Gesicht zu streichen.

„Ja. Kein Karamell", grummelte Liv und senkte schüchtern den Blick.

„Sie schafft das schon Schatz", beschwichtigte ihr Vater ihre Mutter liebevoll und warf Liv einen aufmunternden Blick zu.

Da war sie sich nicht ganz so sicher. Sie hoffte nur gleichaltrige Freunde finden zu können.

„Komm, es geht los, mein Schatz", drängte ihre Mutter sanft, denn nun waren die jüngsten Schüler auf den Weg das Schiff zu betreten.

Sie alle wirkten vorsichtig und schüchtern. Nur wenige von ihnen stürmten vor, als kannten sie nichts anderes.

Liv atmete tief ein und setzte sich mit ihrem Koffer in Bewegung.


	3. Kapitel 2

Kapitel 2

Das Schiff segelte ruhig über die Wellen und direkt in den dichten Nebel hinein, durch den es gekommen war.

Viele der Schüler, vor allem die jüngeren, standen draußen an der Reling und betrachteten das Schauspiel.

Im Innenleben dagegen machten es sich die meisten der Schüler bereits in einigen Kabinen, oder auch Lobbys, welche noch unbelegt waren, bequem. Anders, als die kleine dreiköpfige Gruppe, die sich gerade ohne Rücksicht auf im Weg stehende Leute, einen Weg zu der größten Kabine bahnte, welche einen wunderschönen Ausblick auf die Umgebung bot.

Mit einem lauten Aufschlag trat das großgewachsene Mädchen mit den mandelförmigen Augen die angelehnte Tür auf und blickte gelangweilt auf eine Gruppe von Drittklässlern.

„Ich werde jetzt zu diesem Fenster gehen und mich hinsetzen. Bis dahin seid ihr am besten alle verschwunden", erklärte sie müde mit einem fast schon gereiztem Unterton. Eliza die geradezu desinteressiert eintrat und sich breit machte als wäre sonst niemand da, ignorierte das panische zusammenpacken der Schüler, während Luka sich wie angekündigt auf den Weg zur Fensterbank machte.

Luka war eine junge Frau mit hellbraunen Haaren, die ihr offen bis auf die Schultern fielen. Sie wirkten ein wenig schief geschnitten, was der Tatsache zu verdanken war, dass sie sich diese selbst schnitt. Dennoch wirkte es ein wenig keck und modern.

Ihre dunklen, fast schwarzen Augen huschten nur gelangweilt über die Schüler und schließlich setzte sie sich genau dahin, wo sie es angekündigt hatte.

„Ihr seid echt unmöglich", murmelte Ethan augenrollend und ließ sich neben seine Schwester, Eliza, fallen welche auf der Couch Platz genommen hatte und sich quengelnd darauf wälzte.

„Wie wäre es wenn du zur Abwechslung mal danke sagst, dass du jetzt im besten Abteil sitzen darfst?", antwortete sie mit einem Tritt gegen das Bein ihres Bruders.

Sie beiden schienen sich wieder zu streiten, doch das war normal. Luka nahm es auch eher als Randerscheinung wahr, während ihr Blick über das Wasser schweifte welches man durch den Nebel noch erkennen konnte.

Dieses Abteil war eines der schönsten Abteile hier auf den Schiff. Es war wirklich gut, dass sie es frei gemacht hatten.

Ethan seufzte nur und blickte von Eliza zu Luka. Die beiden waren wirklich ein Duo, dem man nur ungern begegnen wollte.

Er verstand sowieso nicht so recht, wieso sie überhaupt befreundet waren. Dafür waren sie sich viel zu ähnlich. Doch das war wohl auch der Grund für ihre häufigen Streits. Meist liefen diese darauf hinaus, dass Luka sich zu ihrem restlichen Freundeskreis zurückzog und Ethan wieder seine Schwester vollzeitig an sich kleben hatte. Von daher war ihm dieser Zustand lieber.

„Ich Wette deine Geliebte Adele sitzt nicht im besten Abteil", schnaubte Eliza verächtlich und blieb letztlich Kopf über auf der Couch liegen während ihre Beine an der Wand lehnten und ihr Kopf nach unten baumelte.

„Natürlich nicht. Sie sitzt hier ja nicht du Trottel", seufzte Ethan und legte den Kopf in den Nacken.

Er hasste diese langen Fahrten wirklich. Eingesperrt ohne eine Fluchtmöglichkeit vor dieser Hexe abgesehen von einem Sprung in die kalten Wellen.

Ihm wäre es lieber wenn Adele bei ihm wäre oder er bei ihr. Egal an welchem Platz sie saß. Außerdem war es dort sicher gemütlicher.

Womöglich könnte er sich auch einfach davon machen und sie suchen gehen. Eliza würde ihm wohl kaum verwehren die Toilette aufsuchen zu dürfen.

Beiläufig als wäre es vollkommen normal erhob er sich um den Ausgang anzusteuern.

„Bring was zu essen mit", war alles was sie ihm hinterher rief worauf er bloß eine wegwerfende Handbewegung machte, ehe er hinter der Tür verschwand.

Die dunkelblauen Augen des Mädchens mit der grauen Mütze huschten zu ihrer Freundin, welche noch immer abwesend am Fenster saß und in die Wellen starrte.

Ohne den Blick von ihr abzuwenden stand Eliza wieder auf um langsam zu Luka rüber zu gehen und sich neben sie zu setzten.

„Wie waren die Ferien?", fragte sie leise und folgte ihrem Blick in den dichten Nebel.

„Annehmbar", war die recht abweisend wirkende Antwort. Eliza ließ sich davon aber nicht beeinflussen. Sie kannte diese kurzen antworten von Luka bereits. Sie war eben nicht die gesprächigste.

Nachdenklich zog sie die Beine hoch auf die Bank um diese zu umklammern, ungeachtet dessen, dass ihre Stiefel womöglich Dreck auf den bestickten Polstern hinterlassen könnten.

„Wie geht es deiner Mutter?", fuhr Eliza leise fort und rechnete schon gar nicht mehr mit einer detaillierten Antwort.

„Ach wie immer", murmelte sie leise und blieb einfach setzen.

Eliza senkte den Blick und fuhr die Fasern ihres Zauberstabs entlang dessen spitze aus ihren Stiefel herauslugte.

Es war offensichtlich, dass Luka nicht reden wollte, aber dennoch war sie irgendwie anders als sonst. Womöglich lag es aber auch an daran, dass die Ferien nun vorbei waren.

Sie hing ihren eigenen Gedanken nach und diese kreisten um ihre Familie. Dort lief gerade alles andere, als normal.

Luka hatte sich damit abgefunden, dass ihre Eltern getrennt lebten, doch nun, da ihr Vater wieder auf freiem Fuß war, war ihre Mutter auch noch so seltsam.

Eliza schien es auch zu bemerken, sonst hätte sie Luka auch gar nicht darauf angesprochen. Sie hatte sowieso schon recht lange gebraucht, bis sie sich Eliza anvertraut hatte. Auch wenn selbst das nicht ganz beabsichtigt war. Dennoch schien sie es wenigstens für sich zu behalten und aus diesem versehentlichen Vertrauensbeweis war sogar eine halbwegs funktionierende Freundschaft geworden.

Auch wenn ihr Eliza manchmal zu aufmüpfig war. Luka war es schon immer lieber gewesen den Ton anzugeben. Dennoch war Eliza auch eine abwechslungsreiche Gesellschaft.

Mit einem leisen Seufzen wandte sie sich zu der Blauäugigen um, deren Grinsen sie aus dem Augenwinkel wahrgenommen hatte.

„Was ist denn jetzt schon wieder?", fragte Luka augenrollend und wandte dem Fenster den Rücken zu.

„Wollen wir dieses Jahr auf die Auftaktsparty gehen? Es ist immerhin unser letztes Jahr", schlug sie vor und tat es Luka gleich.

„Wir sind doch gar nicht eingeladen", stöhnte sie als Antwort und verdrehte die Augen. Selbst wenn wäre ihr diese Affen-Veranstaltung reichlich gleich.

„Na und?", erwiderte Eliza mit einem vielsagenden Blick der Luka nun doch ein Schmunzeln herbei zauberte. Sie kannte diesen Gesichtsausdruck.

Ja... das könnte eventuell doch eine recht interessante Party werden. Und wie schon gesagt... es war ihr letztes Jahr.


	4. Kapitel 3

Kapitel 3

Gedankenverloren blickte Liv auf das letzte kleine Fleckchen Land, welches schließlich auch noch hinter dem dichten, weißen Schleier aus Nebel verschwand.

Jetzt war es also offiziell. Es gab kein Zurück mehr.

*Nur keine Panik, Liv. Du schaffst das!*, flüsterte sie sich selbst im Gedanken zu, während sie tief Luft holte. Das erste Mal so weit von ihrer Familie entfernt zu sein machte sie doch leicht nervös. Doch es war eine Chance, für ein neues Kapitel in ihrem Leben.

Entschlossen nickte Liv und zog ihren Koffer mit sich, um sich von der Reling zu entfernen, an der noch die anderen Erstklässler standen. Es wurde immer enger in den Fluren und da die meisten anderen Schüler um einiges größer waren, als sie, da sie aus höheren Klassen kamen, fühlte sie sich wie ein Zwerg in einem Wald aus Riesen. Demütig senkte sie den Blick und versuchte sich und ihren Koffer möglichst unversehrt hindurch zu bringen.

Schließlich schaffte sie es, sich in ein Abteil zu quetschen, das fast leer war.

Lediglich eine weitere Erstklässlerin war anwesend.

Ihr Koffer war auf gegangen und sie hockte am Boden, um die verlorenen Gegenstände wieder zusammen zu sammeln.

Dabei hingen ihre schwarzen Haare ein wenig zerzaust bis zu ihrem Rücken. Wahrscheinlich war sie hier hinein geschupst wurden, denn das Abteil wirkte sehr zerschlissen. Die Poster der Bänke hatten schon Löcher und auch der Ausblick war alles andere, als gut. Wahrscheinlich das Abteil, das man als letztes wählte.

Ohne zu zögern ließ Liv ihren Koffer an der Seite stehen, drehte ihre blonden Haare zusammen, um sich zu ihr hinab zu beugen und ihr zu helfen.

„Alles okay? Ist was passiert?", fragte sie besorgt mit ihrer hellen Stimme und hielt der Schwarzhaarigen ein Buch entgegen, das wohl ihr gehören musste. Diese zuckte kurz zusammen und drehte den Kopf zu ihr, ohne sie anzublicken.

„Ja mir geht's gut", murmelte sie leise und sammelte weiter ihre Sachen auf, ohne das Buch entgegen zu nehmen.

Liv runzelte verunsichert die Stirn und schielte auf das Buch in ihrer Hand, als ihr auffiel das statt einem Titel, nur Punkte darauf eingeprägt waren.

„Hier dein Buch", sagte Liv leise und die junge Frau hob die Hand und tastete kurz durch die Luft, ehe sie an das Buch stieß.

„Danke", lächelte sie und Liv war damit in ihrer Annahme bestätigt, dass diese wohl blind sein musste.

Die Arme.

Sie musterte noch eine Weile die grau-blauen Augen des Mädchens, deren Pupille kaum sichtbar zu sein schien. Schnell half sie ihr noch die letzten Kleinigkeiten in ihren Koffer zu räumen, ehe sie die Schwarzhaarige erfreut musterte.

„Ich bin übrigens Liv Mørk", stellte sie sich höflich, mit einem erfreuten Unterton, vor, wobei sie ihr die Hand entgegen hielt.

*Dummkopf! Sie sieht die Hand doch gar nicht!*, wies sie sich selbst augenkneifend zurecht und senkte die Hand schnell wieder. Welche blöde Geste, die man bei einer Blinden machen konnte!

Das blinde Mädchen lächelte zaghaft, geradezu zerbrechlich.

„Schön dich kennen zu lernen", erwiderte sie leise und erhob sich gemeinsam mit ihren Koffer, um sich auf die Bank zu setzen.

Dabei wirkte sie selbstsicherer, als Liv es ihr zugetraut hätte.

Das Mädchen setzte sich und lächelte weiter, als wäre nie etwas gewesen. Dabei sah sie allerdings ziemlich schüchtern aus und Liv fragte sich, warum sie schwieg. Sollte sie noch einmal nach ihrem Namen fragen?

Aber was, wenn sie zu aufdringlich wirkte? Sie wollte ungern als das klettenhafte Mädchen bekannt werden, welches verzweifelt versucht Freunde zu finden. Ein wenig nervös schluckte Liv, ehe sie sich auf die gegenüberliegende Bank setzte und das unbekannte Mädchen eindringlich musterte. Sie würde es schließlich nicht mal sehen, würde sie eine Grimasse ziehen.

Allerdings schien sich die Unbekannte nicht ganz wohl zu fühlen, denn sie rutschte ein wenig auf ihrem Sitz hin und her und rieb ihre Hände. Liv konnte sogar beobachten, wie sie eine Hand an den Mund hob und an den Fingernägeln herum kaute, sich aber dazu zwang, damit auf zu hören und stattdessen die Hände im Schoß zu verstecken.

„Du bist auch in der ersten oder?", fragte Liv nach einer Weile^, als das Schweigen allmählich unangenehm wurde.

Das Mädchen blickte überrascht auf und nickte langsam.

„Ja, das ist mein erstes Mal auf der Chrysalis", antwortete sie leise.

Liv lächelte schüchtern und begann mit einer Haarsträhne zu spielen, während sie ihre in der Luft hängenden Füße hin und her schwang.

„Chrysis oder Salis?", fragte sie neugierig, da sie das Mädchen nicht direkt nach ihrem Blutstatus fragen wollte. Womöglich fand sie es ja unhöflich.

„Chrysis", murmelte sie ganz leise und schien nicht sonderlich begeistert über die Frage.

„Ich bin im Haus Salis", erklärte Liv, als wäre das überhaupt kein Problem. War es auch nicht. Zumindest in ihren Augen.

Auch wenn sie gehört hatte, dass die Rivalität zwischen den Blutstaten, auf der Chrysalis sehr rückschrittlich war. Ein Fakt, der Liv als Halbblut sehr missfiel. Immerhin lebten sie im zwanzigstem Jahrhundert. Da könnte man wohl ein wenig mehr Toleranz erwarten! Doch man merkte es dort alleine bei der Quote. Es gab erschreckend wenige Muggelstämmige, welche ihren Weg meistens bei den Salis fanden.

Und auch das nur recht unerwünscht, wie sie aus Geschichten wusste. Doch sie konnte nicht sagen, ob das wirklich alles so stimmte. Davon musste sie sich erst ein eigenes Bild machen.

„Kennst du die Schule bereits?", fragte das Mädchen nun und runzelte nachdenklich die Stirn. Vermutlich dachte sie, weil Liv ihr gleich die Frage nach dem Haus gestellt hatte, sie kenne diese Schule. Doch alles was sie darüber wusste, kannte sie nur vom Hören, Sagen und Recherchen.

Sie schüttelte leicht den Kopf, ehe sie sich erneut innerlich eine Ohrfeige verpasste.

Als würde sie jetzt plötzlich sehen können!

„Ähm... nein. Nein leider nicht. Aber ich hab mich viel erkundigt. Man muss ja schließlich wissen wo die Eltern einen hinschicken", antwortete sie eilig mit einem nervösem Lachen.

Das Mädchen runzelte die Stirn. „Ich habe mich nicht so sehr erkundigt", erklärte sie. „Ich möchte mich gern überraschen lassen", fügte sie leise hinzu, als müsste sie sich deshalb erklären.

Liv lachte leise bei dem blöden Gedanken den sie hatte. Ja eine Blinde erlebte vermutlich Tag für Tag Überraschungen! Sie verkniff sich das Auflachen mühsam und schluckte es runter.

„Ich war leider viel zu neugierig", erklärte sie lachend und legte den Kopf ein wenig schief. „Ich hab auch gehört, dass Paten für die Erstklässler aus den sechsten Klassen gewählt werden", fügte sie mit nervös lachender Stimme hinzu. „Interessantes System für eine Zauberer Schule", sie lachte erneut nervös, ehe sie merkte, dass das Mädchen keinen Muskel regte und es fast so wirkte, als würde sie auf Liv Schuhe blicken.

„Du hast Angst. Wieso?", fragte sie plötzlich mit dieser zerbrechlichen, leisen Stimme.

Liv zuckte zusammen, als hätte man sie durchschaut.

Wie sollte sie denn jetzt erklären warum sie Angst hatte? Sie war nervös, weil sie nicht wusste, was die anderen Schüler von ihr hielten und sie wusste auch nicht, wie sie mit den älteren Schülern umgehen sollte.

Was, wenn diese unfreundlich waren, oder sie seltsam fanden?

Und dann sollte sie auch noch jemanden aus der sechsten Klasse als Paten bekommen und diese Person würde sie in die Schule einführen und ihr alles zeigen. Was, wenn diese Person unfreundlich war und sie einfach ignorieren würde... sie würde immer zu spät zum Unterricht kommen, weil ihr niemand die Wege zeigte!

Das blonde Mädchen schluckte und merkte gar nicht wie sich ihre Augen immer weiter aufrissen, als ihr immer mehr bewusst wurde, wie nervös sie doch war.

Sie räusperte sich leise und überschlug die Füße in der Luft.

„Ich denke das ist normal für den ersten Schultag, bist du denn gar nicht nervös?", fragte sie, um sich selbst abzulenken und musterte die Blinde wieder genauer. Sie regte wirklich keinen einzigen Muskeln. Als wäre sie bloß ein Porzellanpüppchen im Schaufenster.

„Sollte ich denn Grund dazu haben?", war die leise Gegenfrage die sie bekam, welche sie leicht stutzig machte.

„Ja natürlich", meinte Liv und klang über diese Frage wirklich entsetzt und verwirrt. „Was, wenn niemand mit dir redet, oder du zu spät zum Unterricht kommst, weil du die Wege nicht findest?", fragte sie aufgebracht und mit Angst in der Stimme.

Noch immer schien die Unbekannte recht unbeteiligt.

Stattdessen lehnte sie sich nun nach hinten und strich den Rock ihrer Uniform glatt, um die Hände darauf zu falten.

„Man findet immer einen Weg", sagte diese mit einem zaghaften Lächeln lei, welches überraschend echt wirkte im Gegensatz zu ihren vorigen.

Liv hielt inne und blinzelte. Dieses Mädchen war wirklich sonderbar, aber dennoch hatte sie irgendwas an sich. Auch wenn Liv nicht wusste was es war.

Die Blondine lächelte schief und senkte den Blick.

„Ja, da hast du wohl recht", erwiderte sie leise und baumelte wieder mit ihren Füßen.

Liv emiliefornow

Keira Harleyqiunn 666


	5. Kapitel 4

Kapitel 4

Adele fuhr sich durch ihr weißes Haar und betrachtete die pastellfarbene Strähne, die noch immer sichtbar war. Sie hatte sie sich gestern versucht rot zu färben, doch sehr viel war nicht dabei raus gekommen und sie wusste, dass die Farbe die nächste Haarwäsche sowieso nicht überlegen würde.

Trotzdem hatte sie versucht sich für den Schuljahresbeginn schön zu machen. Nur leider hielt das nicht immer.

„Wieso suchst du jedes Mal diese Kabine aus und nicht die, mit der schönsten Aussicht?", wollte eine blonde Frau wissen, die Adele gegenüber saß.

„Ganz einfach, hier ist es am ruhigsten und man wird kaum gestört", erklärte Adele ein wenig abwesend, während sie noch immer ihre Haare betrachtete.

Gelangweilt flocht sich ihre Gegenüber einen Zopf aus den welligen, blonden Haaren, bis sie zur Seite schielte, um ihre nachdenklich Freundin zu betrachten.

„Schon wieder ein Fehlversuch für den Unbekannten?", fragte sie neckend und schmunzelte. Es war nicht selten, dass man Adele mit ausgebleichten Haaren sah.

Adele seufzte. „Wieso sollte ich es für meinen Freund machen?", fragte sie und klang fast schnippisch. Natürlich hatte ihre Freundin Recht, doch das musste sie doch nicht zu geben.

Chloe lachte wissend auf. „Natürlich nicht", sagte sie und man hörte heraus, dass sie Adele nicht glaubte.

„Hat es ihm wenigstens gefallen?", fügte sie hinzu und überschlug galant die hellen Beine, um es sich gemütlich zu machen.

Adele seufzte. „Er hat es noch gar nicht gesehen", grummelte sie verärgert. „Dabei war es gestern sogar recht schön."

Chloe musste sich ein Lachen verkneifen, weil der Anblick, wie Adele den Mund verzog, echt witzig war. Dennoch war ein Lachen nicht angebracht.

Sie konnte verstehen wie frustriert es sein musste immer und immer wieder etwas zu versuchen. obwohl es nie klappte.

„Schon mal über Perücken nachgedacht?", scherzte sie, um Adele hoffentlich ein wenig aufmuntern zu können.

Adele schnaubte. „Sag bloß du erinnerst dich nicht mehr, als wir bei den Menschen Halloween gefeiert haben", sagte sie und spielte damit auf eine Clownsperrücke an, die sie getragen hatte.

Chloe konnte nicht anders, als in Gelächter auszubrechen, bei dieser Erinnerung. Die Muggel waren schon ein merkwürdiges Volk, aber doch faszinierend.

„Sag bloß ihr steht nicht auf Rollenspiele", kicherte sie noch immer und konnte gar nicht mehr die Bilder loswerden die ihr in den Kopf schossen.

Adele wurde hochrot und entschied sich einfach dazu, nicht zu antworten. Ihr Freund war wesentlich erfahrener als sie und kam durchaus immer mal wieder mit ein paar Ideen, die sie ausprobierten. Doch darüber würde sie ihre Freundin garantiert nicht informieren!

Schnell ließ sie ihre Haare los und drehte den Kopf weg, ehe sie das Thema änderte. „Hast du gehört, dass letztes Jahr eine Schülerin Selbstmord begangen hat?", fragte sie leise. „Sie ist erst in den Ferien gefunden wurden."

Erschrocken riss Chloe die Augen auf und blickte ihre Freundin ungläubig an.

„Etwa dieses Mädchen das vermisst wurde? Wie könnte ich diesen riesen Aufstand vergessen?", fragte sie empört und verdrehte die Augen. Dennoch schien ihre Stimme eher beunruhigt und besorgt zu sein.

„Ja genau die. Das kleine, süße Mädchen, das so unschuldig war", erklärte Adele und in ihren Augen spiegelte sich Traurigkeit. „Man hat sie in einer Toilettenkabine gefunden, als diese geputzt werden sollten. Sie hat sich eingeschlossen und erhängt, daher hat man sie nicht gefunden", erklärte Adele und ihre Stimme wurde immer leiser und rauer. Trauer verschleierte ihren Blick.

Demütig senkte Chloe den Blick und hielt stillschweigend inne. Sie erinnerte sich daran, dass sie immer eher ein Außenseiter gewesen war. Doch als sie verschwand hatte man eine riesen Suchaktion organisiert, um den Wald zu durchkämmen. Sogar ihre Eltern waren in der lokalen Zeitung gewesen. Doch dann wurde die Ermittlung eingestellt, als man sagte sie sei ein Teenager und es sei nicht unüblich, dass diese einfach von zu Hause weglaufen würden.

Aber Nina wäre niemals weggelaufen.

Chloe schluckte, als ihr der Name des Mädchens wieder einfiel. Sie kannte sie nicht persönlich, wusste aber, dass Adele wohl manchmal mit ihr gesprochen hatte. Durch ihre Erzählungen hatte Chloe herausgefunden, dass sie ein sehr pflichtbewusstes Mädchen mit großen Plänen gewesen war.

Eigenschaften, die so überhaupt nicht zu einer Ausreißerin passten. Doch das hatte niemanden interessiert. Niemanden außer die betroffenen Eltern. Vorsichtig hob Chole den Blick zu ihrer Freundin gegenüber. Adeles Blick ging abwesend ins Leere, was der Blondine ein wenig Sorge bereitete.

„Wie geht es dir?", fragte sie vorsichtig, mit leiser Stimme.

Adele seufzte. „Ich weiß nicht. Ich mache mir Vorwürfe", murmelte sie leise und begann wieder mit den Haaren zu spielen. „Ich konnte ihr nicht helfen. Glaubst du wirklich, es ist gut, wenn ich mich als Vertrauensschüler aufstellen lasse?", fragte sie und klang nicht so, als würde sie diesen Entschluss wirklich fassen.

Mit einem leisen Seufzen erhob sich Chloe um sich neben Adele zu setzen und ihr eine Hand auf die Schulter zu legen.

„So darfst du nicht denken. Nina ist nicht wegen dir tot, sie hatte bestimmt andere Gründe. Und du kannst den Posten nutzen, um so etwas nicht noch einmal geschehen zu lassen", versuchte sie die richtigen Worte zu finden und ihr Mut zuzusprechen. Adele hatte es oft genug auch für sie getan, da war das eine Selbstverständlichkeit. Auch wenn Chole einen Jahrgang unter Adele war, so hatten sie sich doch innerhalb des letzten Jahres recht gut angefreundet.

Es gab viele solche Freundschaften, da die Chrysalis doch eine recht kleine Schule war. Zumindest wenn man von der Anzahl der Schüler und nicht von der Größe des Geländes ausging.

Das Gelände war riesig und sollte angeblich größer sein, als das von Hogwarts. Was aber nur daran lag, dass die einzelnen Gebäude nicht zentral in einem Schloss untergebracht waren, sondern ziemlich weit verteilt. Es gab sogar Lehrräume zu denen sie mit Kutschen fahren mussten.

„Du wärst bestimmt eine super Vertrauensschülerin. Ich wüsste jedenfalls keinen der besser geeignet wäre", fügte sie nun mit einem aufbauendem Lächeln hinzu und drückte Adele kurz von der Seite.

Adele versuchte sich an einem Lächeln, aber es wirkte irgendwie nicht ganz überzeugt. „Denkst du wirklich?", fragte sie und blickte zu Chloe auf und ihr direkt in die grün-blauen Augen. Darin fand sie tatsächlich die Bestätigung, die sie gebraucht hatte und sie versuchte nicht in Tränen aus zu brechen.

Manchmal hasste es Adele, wenn sie in den Tagen im Monat so verdammt emotional war.

„Ich war mir noch nie so sicher", bestätigte sie und strich ihr nochmals über den Rücken. „Versuch es einfach positiv zu sehen. Immerhin wird das hier unser letztes, gemeinsames Jahr. Ich weiß gar nicht wie ich die sechste Klasse ohne euch überstehen soll", versuchte sie das Thema zu wechseln, um Adele ein wenig zu beschwichtigen.

Adeles Unterlippe zitterte. „Positiv würde ich das nicht sehen", sagte sie und Chloe merkte, dass dieser Versuch wohl nach hinten losgegangen war. Aber immer noch besser, als über den Tod der kleinen Nina zu sprechen.

Ein wenig überfordert wandte sich Chloe einige Male um, nur um festzustellen das sie ja alleine waren. Verdammt!

„Nein... Adele so meinte ich das nicht! Wir... denk an die Jahresauftaktsparty. Freust du dich gar nicht darauf?", fragte sie nun mit einem gezwungenem Lächeln und hoffte irgendwas finden zu können, was Adele fröhlich stimmen würde.

Normalerweise war sie ein sehr fröhlicher Mensch, doch es gab Zeiten, da wirkte sie immer so verloren und erschlagen. Etwas, was Chloe gar nicht mochte. Aber sie wusste auch nicht, wie sie damit umgehen sollte.

Adele schniefte ein wenig. „Doch schon, irgendwie", murmelte sie. „Allerdings habe ich wieder extrem viele Einladungen bekommen."

Fragend hob Chole eine Augenbraue. Es war nicht wirklich unüblich doch meist ließ Adele nie die Auftaktsparty aus.

„Was soll das heißen? Willst du wirklich in deinem letzten Jahr auf eine kleine gehen?"

Adele seufzte. „Nein, aber dieses Jahr habe ich dutzende Anfragen, die mit mir zusammen hingen wollen", sagte sie und betonte das Wort ‚zusammen' besonders.

Die blonde Salis konnte einfach nicht anders, als in Gelächter auszubrechen.

„Sicher, dass die Hälfte davon nicht von Ethan kommt?", fragte sie scherzend und fand es einfach viel zu amüsant wie dieser Mann seit Jahren versuchte eine Verabredung mit Adele zu bekommen, obwohl diese kein Interesse hatte.

Das schlimme war, dass er wusste, dass sie vergeben war. Aber er ließ dennoch nicht locker.

Adele war von den Versuchen anfangs angeheitert gewesen, doch jetzt nur noch genervt. Am liebsten würde sie diesen Typen komplett aus ihrem Leben streichen.

„Und was ist dein Plan?", fragte Chole nun neugierig und stützte ihren Ellenbogen auf der Armlehne ab, um ihr Gesicht in ihre Hand zu legen.

Adele seufzte. „Ich weiß noch nicht genau. Ich habe schon Lust auf die Auftaktsparty. Schon alleine, weil ich die neuen Schüler kennen lernen möchte", sagte sie nachdenklich. „Aber wahrscheinlich komme ich einfach mal später."

Chole blinzelte irritiert und lachte leise, als könnte das nur ein Scherz gewesen sein.

„Wieso das? Du kommst nie zu spät. Außerdem macht das doch gar keine Unterschied."

Adele seufzte. „Doch, ich kann die Zeit vorher mit meinem Freund nutzen", sagte sie und zwinkerte ein wenig.

Nun verengte sie misstrauisch die grün-blauen Augen, um Adele eindringlich ins Visier zu nehmen.

„Wieso bringst du ihn denn nicht mal mit? Ihr seid schon so lange zusammen und wir dürfen ihn nie kennenlernen. Hast du Angst das wir ihn verscheuchen?", fragte sie neckend und streckte ihr kurz die Zunge raus.

Adele grinste. „Nein. Aber er ist sehr beliebt und wir haben Angst, dass es sich auf unsere Beziehung auswirkt, wenn das heraus kommt", erklärte sie und sah Chloe an, dass diese kurz davor war los zu raten. Wie immer.

„Oh mein Gott... es ist Lorenz oder?", fragte sie ungläubig, als ihr die Kinnlade runterklappte. „Mir ist schon aufgefallen, dass ihr beiden euch absichtlich offensichtlich aus dem Weg geht."

Adele lachte und schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich mag ihn nur nicht, daher gehen wir uns aus dem Weg", sagte sie. „Ich bin sogar relativ oft mit meinem Freund zusammen." Gab Adele ihr den Tipp und beobachtete sie neugierig.

Diese machte ein grübelndes Gesicht, was Adele beinahe zum Auflachen brachte, doch dafür was es viel zu amüsant sie raten zu sehen.

„Okay also ist es wohl jemand aus deiner Klasse. Eventuell auch aus deinem Haus, doch das würde keinen Sinn machen, weil Frauen und Männer getrennt wohnen", grübelte sie rätselnd und sprach eher zu sich selbst. „Abzüglich diejenigen dessen Freundinnen bekannt sind und denen die einfach nicht dein Typ sind...", murmelte sie hinterher, als sich plötzlich ihr Gesicht aufklärte und sie überrascht anblickte als sie sie durchschaut hatte. „Ach du Scheiße. Hast du uns die ganze Zeit angelogen und es ist doch Ethan?"

Adele lachte laut los. „Glaubst du nicht, dass Ethan das an die große Glocke hängen würde? Da gäbe es wohl niemanden mehr, der nicht von uns wüsste, wenn es so wäre", lachte Adele und bekam dabei kaum noch Luft.

Chole dagegen hielt nach wie vor an ihrer Theorie fest.

„Wer weiß. Vielleicht ist dieses ganze Gehabe von ihm ja nur Fassade. Ich würde es dir jedenfalls zutrauen", beschuldigte sie Adele förmlich und kniff provokant in ihre Seite.

Adele lachte einfach weiter. Das sie mit Ethan zusammen sein sollte, war einfach nur lachhaft und ein riesen Quatsch. Sie würde in Ethans Nähe keine Stunde aushallten!

„Wie auch immer du meinst", sagte sie nach Luft schnappend.

Chole grummelte unwillig, doch sie musste dennoch bei der Vorstellung die beiden wäre ein Paar schmunzeln. Dennoch war die Vorstellung interessant.

„Du wirst schon sehen. Ich wette im Laufe des Jahres wirst du so hoffnungslos sein, dass du nachgibst", meinte diese und verschränkte die Arme in einer nicht ernsten, eingeschnappten Geste.

Adele lachte nur.

Adele Sezunachan

Chloe Chloe_rosee


End file.
